The present invention relates to a stowing system with adjacent lockers usable in particular in railway stations or airports and enabling any user to deposit personal objects or private things such as luggage or parcels, packages or like cases into a selected locker and to withdraw these objects therefrom before the end of a determined period of engagement or occupation of the locker.
Such systems are generally provided with a computer device connected by wire transmission means to independent groups or cabinets of locker compartments located in a railway station or in an airport terminal and allowing a system managing or running staff to have an access to various services such as the locking of a locker compartment of a chosen group or set of locker compartments, to the cash statement associated with the group of lockers, to the visual display or detection of those lockers the allowed period of engagement or occupation of which has been exceeded and so on. This known system however does not always allow to accomplish some services or some functions desired by the system running person. For instance upon the disabling of a selected locker compartment by the system running person it may happen that the door of this locker has been left ajar or half-open thereby making this disabling impossible unless the system running person directly proceeds to the place of the group of lockers where the locker to be disabled is located, mechanically locks the door of the locker and returns to the working station where the computer device is located. Moreover the installation of the wire transmission connection between the computer device and various groups of lockers is relatively expensive.